SKY HIGH: New Heroes
by crash923
Summary: Will and the Gang all graduated last year, and now there are a new set of freshmen at sky high, who go through the typical problems, crushes, bullies, oh, and, the mysterious Boss. Can Clemmy and her friends find out who he is, and what he's up to? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own sky high, so don't sue me, ok?**

**A/N: Ok, this is my first sky high story, so don't be too judging. Please just read and review anyway, suggestions, anything, are nice, I would like to know how to make it better.**

**_OK, I REVISED THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT, READ IT AGAIN!_**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Clemmy's hand slammed down on the table, trying to find the alarm clock that had done this to her. She eventually did, and gave it a slap so hard, that it turned off although the button was on the other side.

She relaxed, and tried to sleep again, until five minutes later her sister was up and about and going to the bathroom. Suddenly it seemed the whole house was up.

Clemmy sat up, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face, and putting in her brace. She was fourteen, and a freshman at the school, Sky High, for super heroes. The rest of her family had gone there, both her mother and father were supers, and her brother and sister, and now, it was her turn. She went downstairs, and, sat down with her family, eating a typical meal of toast, made of the special bread she had to eat with PKU, which meant she could only take in certain amounts of protein.

Then she lazily left the house, and went to the bus. Her brother had left Sky High last year, so she was alone on the way to the bus, which was late.

" Hi," she greeted the girl with fair hair by the bus stop, " I'm Clemmy,"

" Sarah," smiled the girl, " you Sky High?"

" Yeah, you?"

" Yep, I'm a freshman, I'm really excited, this is gonna be so cool,"

" Me too!" grinned Clemmy. Another girl wondered up to the bus stop then. She had short, red hair, spiked up and with blue ends, she wore a black "Greenday" t-shirt, and baggy jeans,

" Hey," smiled Sarah, " you a sky high girl?"

" Yes," said the girl shortly, sounding uninterested.

" Wow, us too," smiled Clemmy,

" Well, duh, what else would you be doing by this stop?" her accent was British

" Umm, well, good point," said Sarah. " Hey, do you come from Britain?"

" Well, no, I'm just a good actor," she said sarcastically, " Now both of you shut it. I got off my plane one hour ago, and am now suffering from jet lag, alright." She pulled a book entitled, "Greek for beginners" out of her bag, and began to read it, looking interested, and bobbing her head in time to the music on her iPod.

" Cheery," muttered Clemmy. Next person at the stop was a tall, American Asian boy, who was carrying a laptop in his bag, and was slightly preoccupied looking on a palm top,

" Hey," smiled Sarah, and used the same greeting on him that she had used on the "Greenday" girl.

" Yeah," he shrugged, " I'm going to sky high. I'm called Chia, what are your names?"

" I'm Clemmy, this is Sarah,"

" Cool," he grinned, and then turned back to his palmtop.

Two boys walked up to the stop, side by side, and laughing about something. They were both short, and skinny, but that was all that was similar about their looks. The taller of the two had slightly overgrown brown hair, and blue/green eyes. His skin was very pale, and he wore glasses.

The other one had fudge kind of coloured skin. His eyes were a chocolate brown colour, his hair was black, and short, and a few dark freckles were sprinkled across his nose.

" Wow," said the taller boy to Clemmy and Sarah, " I can't wait to get to Sky High!"

" Idiot," said the shorter boy, " what if they're just civilians."

" Oops," he grinned sheepishly, " are you?"

" Nope," they both smiled, and he looked slightly relieved.

" That's a relief. I'm Michael." He smiled.

" I'm Kieran," smiled the other boy.

Impressively then, there was a crash, and a shout of,

" Oww." Followed by a voice that was obviously "Greenday" girl shouting,

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clemmy, Sarah, Kieran and Michael all turned around to see what was going on.

A tallish girl, with shoulder length straight brown hair, tied back in a bandana, and with glasses covering green brown eyes, wearing jeans, and a beige jacket, appeared to have walked into the bad tempered red head, as she had been walking absentmindedly down the street.

" Sorry, sorry," she apologised, hurrying away from the moody girl, towards the others. " What's with her?" she asked them, nervously, is she always like that?"

" I dunno," shrugged Clemmy, " this is the first time I've met her. She said she has jetlag, so, maybe she's moody when she's tired."

" Please be that!" said the other girl. " I was just walking along, thinking about a formula I've been trying to work out, for pyramidal numbers, and the next thing I know, she's yelling at me." She grinned.

" What on earth are pyramidal numbers?" asked Clemmy.

" Well. It's a 3 dimensional version of triangular numbers, for which the formula is NxN + N-"

" Ok, I lost you ages ago. I hate math," admitted Clemmy.

" Sorry. I love math," she smiled, " anyway. My name's Emily."

" Cool, Mil," grinned Sarah,

" Please don't shorten my name,"

" Sure thing Em," smiled Sarah. Then she screamed, feeling someone tap her on the back. She spun around, and found an oriental boy looking at her.

" Excuse me," he asked, speaking English perfectly though with an accent, " I just got here from the airport, and I can't really read a map at the moment, as I've just flown over here from Korea, could you tell me the way to the tourist information,"

" Just tell us where you want to go," smiled Clemmy, cheerily,

" I can't really say-" he began, but they all knew what he meant.

" Ah, you're a Sky High pupil, aren't you," said Em, " this is the bus stop. Don't worry."

" How did you know-"

" I'm a mind reader," she grinned.

" I'm Chin-Mae." He grunted, jet lag was probably affecting him too. He sat down near the redhead, and started up his i-Pod.

As the bus came, they were all pretty calm. Greenday girl, who turned out to be called Wheels, (the name was on her bag next to her skateboard) was still reading the Greek book. Chia was preoccupied on his palm top, and trying to keep a conversation going with Kieran and Michael. Emily was talking to Sarah and Clemmy, and Chin-Mae was still sitting down listening to his i-Pod.

They all stood up, or shut up, depending on the actions they were in, and got on the bus, bored looking in Wheel's and Chin-Mae's case, and excited in everyone else's. They all sat down on the bus, Michael and Kieran sat together, as did Clemmy and Sarah, Emily and Chia, and Chin-Mae and Wheels.

It was a pretty normal bus ride, until the bus started flying!

They all screamed, well, apart from Chin-Mae and Wheels, who didn't look the screaming type, and had, in any case, managed to fall asleep, which the others put down to jet lag. Anyhow, the bus landed safely, and all was ok, so they streamed off the bus, after waking up the two sleeping beauties. They had the long boring speech, which none of them listened to, and then they went over to power placement.

" ok, I am Coach Boomer- " yada yada yada, the speech went on, and eventually it was time to show what they had. "Clemency Alistair" said Boomer, Clemmy went up, standing on the stage,

" I, err, turn into an otter," she did so, the otter was just an otter, although it had a blue stripe up its back,

" Sidekick," yelled Boomer. "Sarah Bennett," Sarah stood up,

" I can make a light bulb appear above my head," again she did so.

" Are all these powers pathetic or something, SIDEKICK! Andrew Chia, maybe you'll have a worthwhile power," Chia went up, and showed off his technopathic skills. " HERO, Elizabeth Jennings," up went Wheels, she showed her fire power" HERO, Chin-Mae Kim," he went up, he could channel his emotions into force, "HERO, Kieran Siebarajah," up went Kieran, he turned into a dog, " SIDEKICK! Michael Waite," up went Michael. He could cover anything in cheese, which involved a huge cheese explosion in their demonstration, "SIDEKICK, and we'll do everyone else once the cleaners have cleaned the gym, for now, lunch."

They all wondered to the cafeteria. They all sat together, although they were also joined by a boy called Ratboy, well, Ross was his real name, and a girl called Streak. Streak was an Australian girl, who was a Sound manipulator, could make horribly loud sounds, or undistinguishable quiet ones, and had earned the rank of hero. Ratboy could, you guessed it, turn into a rat. Sidekick.

" Wow, lessons this afternoon," smiled Sarah, I bet they're way better than the ones we had at my old school." She, Sarah, and Emily had a conversation on lessons, while Ratboy, Chia, Kieran and Michael discussed computers, and Chin Mae, Streak, and Wheels discussed the transfer home they would be staying in. After lunch they split up and went to their classes, apart from Emily, who had to go back to power placement.

**A/N: Ok, so, it's notmy greates story, and sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer, please, just, review, thoughts, criticism, whatever, but seeing reviews makes me happy. Oh, and if anyone has better ideas for the titles name, please just, tell me, 'cause the name I have sucks, I know. **

**(PKU is a real disease, and my friend has it. It basically means that your protein levels have to be monitored carefully, and you can't take too much, or too little. Its full name is Phenylketonuria, It's a really rare disease. As Clemmy is based on this friend, I felt I had to put the disease in as well) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, ok? I also, sadly, do not own C3P0, or Worms2, which is a brilliant game.**

**A/N: Ok, I the last chapter turned out not at my best standard, and sorry about all the typos, I'll try and go through and edit them at some point soon, but I'm trying to get through "War and Peace" in under a week, as well as write, so, that explains a lot of the problems, or maybe not, but anyway, sorry about them. Hopefully enjoy. **

Clemmy got a desk near Sarah's for the first lesson of the day, and sat down, nervously waiting for the teacher to turn up, hoping that he would eventually. About twenty minutes after the lesson should have started he came into the classroom.

" Sorry about that guys, I had to sort out a problem in the cafeteria, you know, seniors fighting,"

" Wow," Clemmy whispered to Sarah, " I bet they had fun."

" We should do that sometime!" Nodded Sarah, but she apparently said it a bit too loudly, as the teacher came over to them.

" What was that?" he asked, almost sounding cross.

" Um, nothing," said Clemmy, he smiled, and walked away. Man, that guy was too cheery for Clemmy's liking.

" Well class, I am Mr Boy, and welcome to," he disappeared behind a screen, and came out in some strange, geeky, sidekick outfit, " Hero support." He said it like it was a huge, big, exciting thing.

" Umm, I thought this was the sidekick class," said someone, raising their hand, "Umm, should I go to another room?" Clemmy saw that the speaker was a boy, with longish black hair, and tanned skin, he was sitting on the left hand side of her.

" Hero support is another word for sidekick," she whispered in his ear.

" Oh, sorry." He said, looking sheepish, " Ignore all that I just said," and then he turned to Clemmy, " Thanks," he whispered.

"'s'ok," she shrugged back.

" I'm Matt," he smiled.

" Clemmy," she smiled back.

Mr Boy gave a long speech on the importance of hero support, and then told them that they would get to go and watch a game of "Save the citizen,"

They all went to the changing rooms, and changed into gym clothes, and then went to the gym.

" Oh joy." said Clemmy to Sarah. " Lucky us, we get to watch a load of heroes showing off their powers." Although she had been talking to Sarah; Michael, Kieran, Ratboy, and Matt, who were also sitting with the girls, all nodded.

" Budge up," said someone next to Clemmy, she turned around and saw that it was Wheels. She budged up fearfully, and wondered just how hard the other girl could hit." Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." She grunted. Clemmy trusted her, but still felt wary around the girl. Otter's instincts told her that the girl was dangerous.

Emily sat next to Clemmy, and Streak, Chia and Chin Mae came and sat with them as well.

" Out of interest, you heroes do know you're hanging with sidekicks don't you?" said Sarah, having seen all the other heroes at lunch, dissing sidekicks.

" So?" asked Chin Mae, " we like you."

" Anyway, those senior heroes are a load of stuck up jerks." Wheels said, looking like she could strangle the people in question.

" Yeah," said Streak, " Anyway, we like you better than them," she grinned.

Then Coach Boomer came up to the front of the gym.

" William's and Robins were the champions last time, so we'll start with them." He said. Williams and Robins came up, they turned out to be a tall boy, with short light brown hair, and a smaller girl, with long blonde hair.

" Pick your opponents!" said Boomer.

" We pick Adams and Thomas," said Williams.

" Ok, hero or villain you two?"

" Villain," smiled Robins, wickedly, her green eyes glinting.

The game was won outright by Williams and Robins, as were the next five games played after that. They were obviously the best, and the reigning champions.

" Wow, I really want a go at that game," said Matt, as they all got on the bus to go home that night.

" Yeah, but it's heroes only," said Clemmy to him. " My brother and sister used to go here, and my sister was a sidekick, she never got to play,"

" And your brother?" asked Michael.

" Champion for three years," frowned Clemmy. " But he was a hero, and popular, and all that. He wouldn't dream of talking to sidekicks."

" Ah well, maybe," sighed Matt. " You know, at first I thought my power was really cool. I thought that being able to make the lights flicker was so cool, and could spook out my sister. Now I know, flickering lights are useless."

" Hey," smiled Michael, " I used to think that covering things in cheese was useful, but that's not either, although you can make an extra cheese pizza easily." Everyone laughed at his joke, although it wasn't that funny.

They all got off the bus at their stop, and split up from there, though only after having got everyone's instant message addresses.

Clemmy walked to her house, taking the newspaper out from their cat's mouth, and handing it to her mother as she walked into the living room.

" Thanks dear, I've been trying to get that out of his mouth for ages." She smiled. Clemmy's mother was a hero, she was telekinetic. Clemmy's brother, Dan, had taken after her. She and her sister on the other hand took after her sidekick father, and could both turn into something useless, and nothing else. Well, Clemmy's power beat her sisters, as she could turn into a carrot. " How was your day?" asked her mother.

" Fine, and I'm a sidekick," said Clemmy.

" Oh well, it doesn't matter." Her mother smiled. Clemmy nodded, and went up to her room.

She turned on the old computer she had got from her sister, and opened a book as she waited for it to boot up.

" Sidekick, hey?" came a voice from the doorway. Clemmy looked up, unsurprisingly Dan was standing there, smiling wickedly,

" Aren't you going to move out Dan?" asked Clemmy, " or do you need to stay with mummy?"

" Shut up, baby sister," snarled Dan, as he walked away, " I'll be gone soon enough, I've just got to gather the money."

Clemmy raised one eyebrow, and pulled a face at his back. She looked, and saw that her computer had now loaded up. She logged onto Instant Messenger, and saw that a load of people were online.

**BlueOtter says: Hey Sarah, how are you? **

**Lightbulbsrule says: fine thanks, you? **

**BlueOtter says: I'm good, thanks.**

**Lightbulbsrule says: Cool, you know, I'm glad that we don't have any homework**

**BlueOtter says: Ok, random comments. **

**Lightbulbsrule says: I will take over the world. Mwah hah hah hah. **

**C3P0Em is online.**

**C3P0Em says: Technically being a school for heroes, we're not supposed to try to take over the world**

**BoredStreak is online**

**BoredStreak says: Who actually bothers with these rules, especially unimportant ones like that. Lol**

**C3P0Em says: lol**

**BlueOtter says: How are Chin-Mae and Wheels; still threatening to kill?**

**BoredStreak says: They're having a nap. They need it, they get cranky. **

**C3P0Em says: I know, they both looked about to kill me when I first met them**

**BoredStreak says: No real surprise, feel sorry for me, I have to live with them, and some stroppy young lady, always telling us to tidy up, or checking if we've done homework, and I've only been here two days!**

**BlueOtter says: that young lady, my sis.**

**BoredStreak says: Oh god, sorry!**

**BlueOtter says: 'S'ok, gtg, bye!**

**BlueOtter is offline. **

Clemmy heard her mum calling her to dinner. She ran downstairs as fast as possible, feeling very hungry for some reason. She smiled, seeing it was some of her protein level managed pizza, and managed to eat more than her mother, and brother put together, not totally knowing why, but, not particularly bothered.

Then she went up to her room, that is, after stuffing down a load of pizza, and ice cream. She checked the computer, but no one was logged on, so she went to ask Dan if she could borrow Worms2.

Clemmy knocked, but there was no answer, so she sneaked inside, just to get the game, and go out again. She went over to the computer, where the game should be, and looked around for the disk. On the monitor, a conversation her brother had been having met attracted her attention.

**Movingdude says: Boss, you tried to use your power on my sis.**

**Boss says: Yes, and it didn't work, so how'd you know about it. **

**Movingdude says: she ate loads at dinner, she needed the strength to resist you. **

**Boss says: She's strong, something you wouldn't expect from her power, **

**Movingdude says: You shouldn't have done it to her. **

**Boss says: sorry**

**Movingdude says: people will think we're evil**

**Boss says: Why would they? We're just fighting for our own rights, yours, your sisters', everyone's, we're trying to make the world better, maybe to do that, we will have to use my power, maybe we will have to stop young ones who get in our way, but they will all be people not worthy of a peaceful utopia if they try and stop the progress of true happiness. **

" What are you doing?" said voice coldly from the doorway, Clemmy looked up and saw her brother.

" Looking for worms2," she answered, flustered.

" Here it is," he said, chucking it at her, " Now get out of my room! And don't come in it without permission again!" Clemmy scampered out, with the game, back to her room.

She put the disk into the drive, and waited for it to load up, thinking about the conversation. Who was Boss, and what was his power?

The game loaded up, but she didn't feel like playing it. She cancelled the screen, and turned off the computer.

She put on pyjamas, and got into bed, rolled up into a small ball, and tried to sleep.

It was a long while before she did, but eventually she drifted into a fitful sleep.

" _Clemmy, who?" she saw Sarah say, looking at a masked man, " why would I want to stick up for her? I don't know her," she said, "why would I have heard of her?" _

_Then the picture cut to a huge explosion. Then a picture of Chia, Wheels and Chin-Mae, dead, came up. Then Michael, and Kieran standing in front of her, stopping her brother get to her, he seemed to be trying to help her. Then it was Matt, trying to hurt her. Then it was Streak and Ratboy, turning on an innocent looking woman. Lastly, Em, looking madly at her brother, trying to find something in him, but Clammy saw, with a little triumph that her brother could stop her._

Clemmy sat up in bed, sweating like a pig. It was two a.m. The dream, it must have been a nightmare, brought on by the strange, conversation she'd read of her brother's. She trusted him, although she could think he was annoying.

Anyway, the cobbled together parts scared her a lot more than they should, and she couldn't tell why. All she knew was that she was scared, scared of her friends betraying her, and trying to stop her brother and his friends, knowing that good always beat evil.

She told herself that it was just a dream, and tried to calm down. Eventually she did, and she got some real sleep.

**Ok, so, for all of you who think that this is all painstakingly obvious, you're right, it seems it, but maybe I'll have a twist, huh? So you should read on, see, if it's good or not, plus, the characters will probably be doing stupid things in the next chapter. Anyway, review please, as I said before, advice is brilliant, and I really appreciate it, **

**Thanks to:**

**Samurai of light**

**Nightfoot **

**For reviewing. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**A/N: Why is hardly anyone reviewing, me all sad now. Gonna go sulk, goodbye. **

**Fine, I'm back with the next chappie, yay! Sorry it took so long, but, well, you know. **

**I'm going away for two weeks, so I won't be able to update till then, but I might try and update two or three chappies all at once when I can. **

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Clemmy slapped her hand on the table a few times before finding the clock, this time, she threw it against the wall, and yelled after it,

" Learn a new tune you freak!" then she snuggled back into bed, to enjoy her next few minutes of sleep, knowing that what she had yelled at the clock was irrational, and stupid, but not caring. She hadn't got much sleep that night, but she couldn't remember why, and all thoughts of the dream had been forgotten.

" Clemmy, get up, we've got to go!" her mother yelled up a while later.

" What-" called Clemmy,

" We gotta go!" Clemmy looked over at the clock, lying on the floor, and saw that it was 8:55 already, she must have over slept with her sister away looking after the foreign students.

She jumped out of bed, and threw a cup of water over her head, which managed to wake her up instantly.

She threw on jeans and a t-shirt, and ran to the bus stop, grabbing a piece of toast just before she left the house.

She had sprinted to the stop as quickly as possible, and to her relief found that the bus was still there, she ran up to Sarah.

" Hey,"

" What took you so long, we had to get Em to hold up Ron." Clemmy looked and saw that in front of her, Em was explaining quantum physics to Ron. Seeing that Clemmy was there, she hastily finished her lecture, and ran to her seat beside Chia. Clemmy and Sarah got on, and went to sit near the back of the bus, with everyone. There were no double seats spare, so Sarah sat with Ratboy, and Clemmy sat with Streak.

" So, how do you find it living with my sis?"

" No offence, but she's terrifying, at least, when she wants us to tidy up she is. She keeps threatening to use her power on us, whatever it is." Clemmy laughed a Streak's worry.

" I wouldn't be too scared of that!"

" Why not?"

" She turns into a carrot!" Clemmy couldn't help but laugh.

" Oh," said Streak blushing, " I have to tell the others." She turned round to Chin-Mae and Wheels, who were sitting behind them. " You two, guess what!"

" What?" asked Wheels, looking interested.

" You know Gen was threatening us with her power,"

" Yes," said Chin-Mae, puzzled.

" Turns out, it's turning into a carrot!" Streak and Clemmy laughed, as Chin-Mae and Wheels jaws dropped, and they both began to laugh.

" Damn, we're afraid of carrots now!" laughed Wheels,

" Yeah, they're so healthy, and ugh!" grinned Chin-Mae. Clemmy and Streak turned back.

" They're cheerier today than they were," stated Clemmy.

" They're cool, when they're not tired." shrugged Streak. " They're a real laugh." Clemmy nodded, not totally believing it, but satisfied that neither them were threatening to rip off her head, so, it had to be a good thing.

As before, the bus began to fly, of course by now, all the freshmen knew about this, apart from Chin-Mae and Wheels, who had been sleeping the day before. Clemmy and Streak couldn't help themselves but laugh when the bus started flying, and they yelled something along the lines of,

" Shit! What the-"

" The bus flies, get over it!" laughed Sarah to them. Wheels shot her a glare, before cracking into laughter as well, which Chin-Mae already had done.

-------------------------------------------------000----------------------------------------------

" Lessons suck," said Clemmy to Michael and Matt as they sat down in the classroom.

" Duh," agreed Matt.

" If they didn't, it wouldn't be school." Michael nodded.

About ten minutes later Mr Boy came in, and began a lecture on Batman, and more importantly, how much he needed Robin. The whole class sunk into a state of drowsiness.

Clemmy yawned, and looked down on her desk, there was a piece of paper from Sarah,

_Bored? _Clemmy looked around, and saw that other people were passing notes as well, and Mr Boy was too intent on his lecture to care.

**Hell yeah! **She sent back,

_Me too, feel up to some fun._

**Yeah, why?**

_Get Matt and Michael, I've already got Ratboy. _

**Hurry up and tell me what we're gonna do!**

_Just a little havoc_.

Clemmy grinned, hey, she was up for it.

--------------------------------------------------000------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later she, Matt, Michael, Ratboy, and Sarah were ready to begin. Clemmy grinned, it was going to be good.

" Mr Boy, Mr Boy!" called Sarah, " I think there's a serious problem."

" Oh dear, what is it child?"

" It's, it's, oh, I think the school's shaking a little, the power must be running out, we might fall to our deaths."

" The school's not shaking, not at all." Said Mr Boy, but he sounded unsure.

" No, I think it is Sir, she's right." Clemmy agreed, nodding her head emphatically. Matt made the lights flicker.

" The power must be going out," said Michael, sounding scared.

" Yeah, oh Mr Boy, please go tell Principle Powers." Ratboy said, a wonderfully terrified look on his face. The rest of the class caught on, and all began agreeing.

There was a knock at the door, and in came Wheels, Chin-Mae and Streak,

" Hi Mr Boy, umm, Mr Medula sent us to ask if-"

" Children, you must get out, the power's failing, the school will fall, can any of you fly? If so, take some of the class." They looked puzzled a moment, but then they caught on.

" Oh, sorry sir, none of us can fly," said Wheels, managing to look truly sorry. Chin-Mae shook the classroom with force, most likely from laughter rather than the anger you expect force to come from. Wheel's started a small fire, in the corner where it couldn't harm anyone. Then Clemmy had an idea, she rubbed her desk along the floor a bit, so it made a rumbling noise, and Streak, getting the picture, amplified it. It caused a huge rumbling noise, and that was enough for Mr Boy.

" Ok! I'm gonna go get Principle Powers, she'll help us, kids!" he ran out of the classroom, and the class doubled over with laughter.

" Quick," smiled Streak, " get everything back to normal, and sit quietly." They did so, and so when Principle Powers walked in, the class were sitting quietly, and Streak, Wheels and Chin-Mae all stood at the door.

" Excuse me Sir," smiled Chin-Mae, " We tried to ask you a minute ago, but you began to rave on about the school falling down or something, but, could we borrow a light bulb, we just need one, it's for an experiment."

" Oh, sorry. I apologise Principle Powers, I must have had a little too much coffee, it makes me slightly hallucinate."

" Oh, I understand completely." Mr Boy disappeared inside a cupboard to find the light bulb, and Principle Powers looked at the three guilty heroes,

" Not so much power next time, hey, you shook the whole school, I heard that rumble, and my waste basket caught fire!" But she (luckily) left it at that, and walked out of the room.

Mr Boy came out with the light bulb, and handed it to the three pink looking kids,

" There you go." They thanked him, and left. " Now, where was I?" but then the bell went, " Oh dear, well, go to lunch."

The whole class waited until he'd left the room to begin laughing.

-------------------------------------------000------------------------------------------------------

" No way, I don't believe you guys actually did that!" said Em, laughing at lunch.

" We knew you guys were stupid, but not that stupid!" agreed Chia.

" You're in so much trouble you know." Em said to Streak, Chin-Mae, and Wheels. " The only reason you were sent out of the room was because you put a whoopee cushion on Mr Medula's seat."

" Yeah, but, this was so off that scale!" said Streak.

" Wait, you weren't getting a light bulb?" Ratboy said.

" No, stupid, why would we need a light bulb? It's mad science class." Said Wheels

" We heard the screams, and wanted to know what was going on." Chin-Mae shrugged.

" I don't believe Kieran's ill today, he missed all that!" laughed Matt.

-----------------------------------------000----------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I'm really sorry that that chapter was so short, but I don't have time to do any more. I'm going away tomorrow, for two weeks, like I said earlier, but someone might not have read that. **

**Anyway, you know, please review, as I'm getting hardly any! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wanna own it, but I don't, so deal.**

**I'm back! Yes. Ok, so, here's chapter four. And please could I ask why only two people are reviewing? I really would like some reviews. Anyway, here's chapter four.** **Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and, would you send me some feedback on what you think of the characters, 'cause I don't know if they're liked, or hated, or what?**

Clemmy and Sarah walked down the hallway together. They were walking to go outside, and sit under a big tree out there. The others had heard a rumour about a fight, and had gone to see if it checked out or not, but these two weren't really bothered, and they both just wanted to sit outside.

They neared a corner, and were about to turn around it, when they heard voices.

"Any freshman sidekicks around?" the first one asked, a girl's voice.

"Not here." It was a boy's voice this time. Clemmy and Sarah froze, feeling that this was not at all good for them. The two people rounded the corner, and Clemmy and Sarah recognised them at once. They were the people who'd won save the citizen all those times, yesterday afternoon. Williams and Robins. They both smiled when they saw Clemmy and Sarah, and Clemmy got an urge to run away, and another urge to stay, and fight. She was getting really annoyed with all these animal instincts. There was no point in running anyway, Robins could make force-fields.

"Well, hello there," she smiled nastily, "I'm Shield."

"I'm Zap," smiled the boy, letting lightning creep over his hands. He could control lightning.

"Now, freshmen sidekicks, there are some rules you should know, ok?" said Shield, letting her nasty smile grow. "We get to make your life hell."

"Which is enjoyable for us, but not for you." Added Zap.

"So, prepare to go down." Shield finished. She put a force-field on the door, so they couldn't get out.

Zap jumped forwards, and grabbed Sarah, while Shield opened a locker. Zap stuffed Sarah in the locker.

"Hey, leave them alone." A voice down the hallway called. Clemmy turned, and saw Michael, who ran up to her.

"Well, well, well. Another one." Smiled Shield, letting the locker door slam shut. She grabbed hold of the neck of Michael's shirt, and picked him up. The air was cut off, and he tried to gasp. Clemmy tried to hit her, to get her to let him go, but it didn't hurt her. Zap, on the other hand, jumped forward. He lifted her up the same way, and she realised that it hurt, a lot. She gasped as well, and they heard Sarah call out from the locker.

"Guys, are you ok, Guys?" Clemmy felt her face turn red as Zap held her still by the throat, but the he suddenly dropped her, which Shield had done to Michael as well. Clemmy sat on the floor, and rubbed her throat for a minute, before Shield came in, and picked her up, about to push her into the locker, same as Zap was doing to Michael. Clemmy heard the door of Michael's locker slam shut, and she was now inside the locker, but the door was still open.

"Let them out of the lockers." A voice said from down the hallway. It was cold and British, Wheels!

"Or else," added another. It was Korean, and male. Chin Mae!

"You're freshmen, what are you going to do?" sneered Shield. Clemmy shuffled forwards out of the locker, and fell painfully, but silently onto the floor, she silently cursed, and sneaked up to Michael's locker. Clemmy saw Chin Mae send a force towards Shield and Zap, and Wheel's it a fireball in her hand,

"That's what we're gonna do." Said Chin Mae.

"We'll get you another time," said Zap, as he and Shield ran off. Chin Mae went to free Sarah, and Wheel's went to help Clemmy and Sarah.

"You ok?" Wheel's asked, as soon as they were all out, "They had no right to hold you like that!"

"I'm fine." Said Clemmy.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Michael.

"Whoa." Sarah grinned, "You two showed them."

"Not quite." Said Chin Mae, looking thoughtful, " they won't forgive us."

"It'll come to a head sometime." Wheels agreed.

"It was cool anyway." Sarah said.

;-P

They had just finished recounting their encounter to the others.

"Dude, those guys are so dead." Said Streak.

"They had no right." Said Ratboy.

"Yeah, they _were_ totally out of order." Wheel's agreed. Clemmy sat with her head in her hands, embarrassed as hell about it all. Ugh, and her throat hurt too.

"Um, anyway, what have we got this afternoon?" asked Michael, trying to steer away from the topic.

"Same as always, save the citizen." Matt sighed. "Not that it'll be any interest to us, it'll just be Shield and Zap beating other seniors effortlessly." Everyone nodded with him.

The bell rang, and they all stood up, and went to the gym.

They sat in their usual places, and settled into a comfy position, so that they could fall asleep if they got bored. Matt even closed his eyes, and made fake snoring noises for a while, until Streak poked him that is.

Coach Boomer came up to the front of the gym, and called out,

"Williams, Robins, you're up." Shield and Zap came up, grinning evilly.

"Ok, pick your opponents," said Boomer. Shield looked up, and without hesitation, said,

"We pick Jennings and Kim." Everyone turned to look at Wheels and Chin Mae, and there were a lot of murmurs. No one ever picked freshmen to play; no one had since Will Stronghold, and he'd been with an older kid.

Wheels chewed her lip, and Chin Mae muttered,

"Better get on with it I guess, come on." Wheels nodded back, and they both got up to get their gear on.

In the mean time, Clemmy looked at Michael.

"What the- but they have no real knowledge of even the rules!"

"This is gonna be bad." Michael agreed.

A few minutes later, the two came on, looking kind of nervous, while Shield and Zap looked very cocky, and ready to win.

Clemmy sat forwards in her seat, nervous.

"GO!" yelled Coach Boomer.

Zap made a beeline to Chin Mae, while Shield made a beeline to Wheels. Zap, shot lightning at Chin Mae, and he staggered backwards. Zap smiled, and increased the flow, and Chin Mae almost fell. He stayed up though, and sent some force at Zap, but not enough, because Zap just staggered back a moment. He sent more lightning at Chin Mae, who was now in obvious pain. One more load of lightning made him fall to the floor, unconscious. Clemmy gasped.

In the mean time, Shield had made a force field, and was pushing Wheels back with it. She'd surrounded Wheels with one, and stopped her from using fire for the first half a minute or so. Then she let go. Wheels began to run towards the citizen, but just before she jumped up, she was brought back down by a force field. She landed heavily on the floor, but it didn't stop her, she staggered up again, and before she could even jump this time, she was pushed back into the wall at high speed by Shield, who then put a tight force field around her, so she couldn't move.

Clemmy jumped up, and ran to Coach Boomer.

"Stop the game!" she yelled, "Can't you see that they're hurt?" he turned to her.

"The rules say, the game stops when the citizen is wrecked or dies. Anyway, they won't be hurt, no one's ever got hurt in the game before."

"It's their second day of high school! If anyone' ever gonna get hurt in this game, it's them!"

"They're fine." Boomer insisted.

Clemmy looked at him, angrily. "No, they're not! They're hurt, look!" Boomer looked,

"They'll be fine, Robins and Williams wouldn't hurt anyone." Clemmy didn't have the faith in them that he had though. She shook her head, and wondered what she could do.

She sat there, wishing that she could help them somehow, but she couldn't, not really. Unless, well, it would be breaking a lot of rules, but, hey? It was a plan.

She leapt over a short wall into the playing area, and yelled,

"Hey, look over here!" both Zap and Williams were surprised looking, and they turned around. Zap tried to send some lightning at her, but Clemmy dived out of the way just in time. She stood up again, and glared at them all, then she turned into a small otter, and leapt up, grabbed the citizen, and let it go.

"GAME'S OVER!" yelled Coach Boomer. "MISS ALISTAIR, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" but Clemmy grinned, she'd at least helped out a couple of friends. She changed back to a girl, and stood and looked at Boomer defiantly.

"I was just helping out a friend."

"Right. I-" but just then, Principle Powers came up.

"Coach Boomer, a word please." She led him off, but Clemmy could still here what she said,

"If a student is injured, the game should stop, ok?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking like a naughty child. The Principle walked off, and nodded to Clemmy,

"Good work."

There were still another few games played that afternoon, but Chin Mae and Wheel's were led off out of the gym, to the nurse's office.

After the games were over, everyone went to the bus, but the two still weren't there.

"I'll tell you how they are when I see them," said Streak as they got off the bus, waving to Matt, who had another stop to the rest of them.

"Thanks," said Clemmy.

"Yeah," agreed Sarah.

Clemmy walked back to her house, which was about a five minute walk from the bus stop, and the others had told her, actually further away than most of their's.

She opened the door, and called,

"I'm home!" her mother called back,

"I'm in the kitchen, good day?"

"It was ok," said Clemmy, not wanting to tell her mum exactly what had happened.

She went up to her bedroom, as usual, and waited for the slow computer to wake up, while throwing a small ball against the wall. The computer jingled its irritating on tune, and Clemmy went onto Instant messenger, to see who was on.

**Lightbulbsrule says: Hey Clem, how are you?**

**BlueOtter says: Good. You?**

**Lightbulbsrule: I'm ok. **

**BoredStreak says: Woo, we're all good. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Not quite, **

**Lightbulbsrule says: Interesting name.**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Streak gave me it, and I can't be bothered to change it.**

**BlueOtter says: If you and streak live in the same house, how can you both be on at the same time? **

**BoredStreak says: we have a lot of computers in here. **

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: Hey, she's right now I think about it, there are ten around the house**

**BlueOtter says: Weird**

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: Yeah, I know. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Not that weird. **

**Lightbulbsrule says: No, I guess not.**

**BlueOtter says: Are you two ok. **

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: I feel owwy**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Same here, very owwy. **

**BlueOtter says: Owwy?**

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: hurty. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Not allowed to go to school for a week, the doctor deemed us unfit. Stupid guy. **

**BoredStreak says: It's 'cause they both broke ribs. **

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: We're fine, but no one believes us.**

**BoredStreak says: They're also bonkers. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: gtg, Clemmy's sis is yelling at me, I put a stink bomb in the vegetable cupboard. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement is offline. **

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****says: I need to go as well; I helped.**

**나는 파이를 좋아한다 ****is offline.**

**BoredStreak says: Sadly, I missed out on the fun, but I will go watch them get in trouble.**

**BoredStreak is offline**

**BlueOtter says: Wow, their house must be fun.**

**Lightbulbsrule says: Yeah, no parents.**

**BlueOtter says: Yeah, but my sister, ugh! **

**Lightbulbsrule says: lol, yeah.**

**BlueOtter says: Gtg, bye.**

**Lightbulbsrule says: Bye**

**BlueOtter is offline. **

Clemmy sat back in her chair, and played with a bit of blue tack, twisting it a bit.

"Clemmy, dinner!" her mother called. She ran downstairs.

She ate her usual amount this night, unlike last night. Her brother was out as well, so she and her mum just sat and ate dinner together.

It was just kind of a usual night, as they all would be for the next month, before all the trouble started.

**Ok. So, I managed to finish. So please do give me some feedback the story, and the characters. And, sorry, about, you know, the last chapter being kind of dull, I hope this made up for it. The next chapter will be based a month later, 'cause I want to get them further into the term before what I've planned to happen will happen. Anyway, please review, and please tell me what pairings you think would be ok. I have a basic idea, but the dance will be coming up, and I need pairs. So, please, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't particulairly want to. Do however own the characters in this. Yay! Snaps for me!**

**Ok, so, here it is, incrediby late, and I'm really sorry about that. This is only the first half of this chapter, but don't be worried it's length won;t be up to the job. It was about five pages on word. The second half would be up, but it would be an incredibly long chapter, and I think this is a bit like a chapter in itself. It all fits quite nicely, I think. So, anyway. Like I said, sorry about how late it is, but it's half term, and so I took today to write it up, and sort out my bookshelves...anyway. Here you are.**

"I hate Monday mornings," said Clemmy.

"What happened?" asked Mike, who was sitting next to her on the bus.

"I broke another alarm clock." She sighed, "The second one this month."

"You're almost as bad as Chia for breaking things." Mike laughed.

"Yeah, but his are power surges, not sleepy moods." Clemmy said, sadly.

"Yeah, well, you can buy six for a dollar down at the dollar store."

"Doesn't mean that I like Monday mornings," Clemmy insisted.

"Come on," said Matt, who was sitting next to them, "They're not that bad, at least it means that I get to get away from my sister for a while."

"Do you know what a relief it is to get out of a house with a bored Wheels in? I begin to worry for my safety," said Streak.

"Right back at you," said Wheels, from in front of Clemmy.

"And do you know how great it is to get out of a house full of girls?" said Chin Mae, "Especially two who'd enjoy kicking your ass, and Clemmy's sister."

"Doesn't mean I like them." Clemmy said.

"You don't have to," put in Chia.

"Actually," said Kieran, "he's right, they're like sprouts, no one actually has to LIKE them,"

The bus landed, and they all stepped out of it.

"Jesus," sais Mike, "it's cold,"

"Yes," agreed Chin Mae, "They're gonna wreck that banner." He pointed up, showing a banner, that proclaimed, "DANCE, NEXT FRIDAY!!!!!(27th of November)"

"Dance, yes!!" said Clemmy, high fiving Sarah, "Man, that is SO going to rock,"

"This is so cool," said Sarah.

"2 weeks," said Mike, "How are we going to find dates?"

"I'm gonna wear a purple dress," Sarah grinned.

"I'm not going," said Wheels, in an equally cheery fashion.

"Ok-" said Matt,

"But you've GOT to go," said Em, "So you and Chin Mae can go together."

"How come?" asked Chin Mae.

"You know," Em mused, "I think that they're the only two who don't think that they should end up together."

"Can we move off match making, and onto something interesting?"

"Ok," shrugged Mike, "Did anyone see the new episode of-" Wheel's tapped him on the shoulder.

"TIG!!" then she ran away."

Everyone else joined her, followed by Mike.

"You guys are SO immature!!"

;-P

Clemmy ignored everything that Mr Boy was telling her, and just sat, staring at the ceiling.

"Miss Alistair! Miss Alistair! Do you even know who Batman's sidekick was?"

"Um, was it Lois Lane?"

"Please pay SOME attention Clemmy," he said, Clemmy nodded,

"Right away sir," said Clemmy, drifting off again.

She was woken by Mr Boy, yelling hysterically

"God, the bin's on fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The damn bin is on fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Put it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"How?" asked Sarah, as Mike calmly covered it in a thick layer of cheese, and it went out,

"Wow," Clemmy said, nudging him, "You've actually found a use for your power,"

"Say it loud, ottergirl," Mike grinned.

"Oh, whatever,"

"Wait a sec," said Mike, "Can anyone actually work out why the bin caught fire?"

"Damnit," said Clemmy, "That's Wheels,"

"Sir, can I go to the toilet?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, sure," said Mr Boy, but they were both already outside, where a grinning Wheels, Chia and Streak were waiting.

"What the hell are you guys up to?" Clemmy said,

"Did you put the fire out?" asked Wheels.

"Yeah, but what are you up to?"

"Our least intelligent plan ever," said Streak, grinning, "The one we didn't even think through,"

"It was more like a spontaneous idea," Chia nodded,

"How did you guys get out of class,"

"I made a power cut," said Chia, calmly.

"Anyway, Cheeseboy, we need you," Streak said.

"How come?" Mike said suspiciously.

"A certain plan, to do with a certain two bullies," grinned Wheels,

"You guys are idiots,"

"So, why's you need me?" asked Clemmy,

"Thought that you'd like a laugh, and anyway, Mike would never have worked out why the bin caught fire on his own.

"Hey!"

"Come on then, before class is over," said Chia, laughing, and leading them on to the bullies' lockers.

"I presume that I can guess what we're doing," said Mike.

"Yeah, we told you that it was our least thought out plan," Mike grinned,

"Well, alright," said Wheels, kicking open the locker door, and it flew open. Mike filled it and the other one up with cheese, and they ran, just as the bell rang.

;-P

"I cannot wait to see their faces," howled Ratboy, having been told the whole story.

"I can," said Mike, "they'll easily know that I did it,"

"Yeah, but they'll guess that we were behind it," said Wheels, "And even if they do want to do anything, all they'll do is whack us,"

"Don't you guys remember the last time that you took them on. Suddenly this doesn't seem like such a good idea,"

"We'll deal," said Streak.

"I'm just annoyed that I wasn't involved," said Chin Mae, "That sounded like fun."

"But you've got to stop setting the bin on fire," said Kieran.

"Well, they should just replace it with a titanium one," said Wheels,

That was when the table was surrounded by seniors.

"Cheeseboy, we want a word," said Zap, coldly.

"Oh, go bugger off, would you?" said Sarah,

"About our lockers," Zap continued, undeterred.

"That was us," said Streak.

"How did you get that cheese in the locker then?" asked Shield,

"Duh! Have you never heard of squeezy cheese?" said Chia, raising an eyebrow.

"You try another stunt like that, and you are in so much trouble." Was all the seniors warned before they moved away. Everyone grinned.

"Man, you showed them!" grinned Ratboy.

"I didn't want to get beaten up," said Chia.

"Yeah, I'm way too hungry," agreed Streak.

"You guys are complete freaks." Was all Clemmy said, but she seemed fairly happy about it all.

"So, anyway-" said Sarah, her mouth still half full. "What are you guys doing about the dance."

"We don't have a clue," pointed out Kieran, "we only just found out this morning that it was happening,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't have at least thought about it a bit throughout Mr Boy's lectured on Batman and Robin,"

"Nope, I was just dreaming of a large sandwich," said Mike, "With ham, and sausage, and pepperoni, just a little bit of lettuce. Loads and loads of barbecue sauce-"

"What about cheese?" asked Clemmy,

"Ugh, no," said Mike, "I'm lactose intolerant,"

"You're kidding!" said Ratboy, incredulously.

"Nope, I've never actually eaten cheese, which is one of the many reasons that this is such a crap power. By the way, has anyone seen Matt recently?"

"Not recently, no," said Kieran, "Actually, not since that lecture,"

"Oh, damn," said Wheels, standing up. "Seniors!" she ran out of the lunch hall, with Streak on her tail. Chia and Chin Mae sighed, and got up.

"Do they always have to be so irritating while we're eating!" Chia grumbled, but they followed. Clemmy shrugged, and followed, interested.

They all stopped just in front of the sidekick room.

"Has anyone seen him?" asked Wheels, looking around, "he might be in there, but-"

"No, I get it," said Chia, "we don't have a clue where he is."

"Basically, yes," Streak said,

"It's just, the door's locked in there," Wheels said.

"Ok, then something must be happening," said Chia, slowly,

"Yeah- I guess," Wheels said, doubtfully.

"Ok, so why don't you think he's in there?"

"I can't say- but he isn't!"

"We've got to check!"

"No, umm, I once caught- umm, well,- Mr Boy goes in there at lunch, and dresses up in his old sidekick costume, I wasn't supposed to tell you. Principal Powers said that he has some sort of problem."

"Oh- so that's why the doors locked?"

"Yeah- I personally think outside is the best place to look." Wheels nodded. Clemmy looked at them.

"You guys are idiots when it comes to it, aren't you?"

"How come?" said Chin Mae, half paying attention

"Matt won't be outside, he'll be where he goes when he wants to think about something,"

"Damnit!" said Streak, "You're right, but, where is that?"

"I don't have a clue," admitted Clemmy. Just then, Em ran up.

"Still no luck?"

"No, why? Do you know where Matt goes to think? You know, when you're stressed out everyone has somewhere they go and think."

"Yeah, I know- but why-"

"Trust me, we need to find him,"

"It's a sports store room, I'll show you." Em led them to a small door next to the gym.

"If he was in there, no one could get at him- could they?" said Chia,

"No, trust me, this thing is huge on the inside. I mean really huge."

"Ok- " said Wheels, as Streak pushed open the door. In there, as expected, stood Matt, and a load of seniors. Seniors who, as soon as they entered, turned and looked at them angrily.

"Ah-" said Chia, Matt was lying on the floor, his eye turning black, and his nose bleeding. Everyone in the room froze, but Clemmy snapped into action quite quickly.

"Em, get over, help Matt, you guys, do that thing you don that scares seniors away every time." She didn't think that she sounded like a leader, but the others started moving, quickly, and everyone got into real mode.

"Right!" said Wheels, her usual role as the one with the plan in their heads taking over. "Chia- Clemmy, secure the exits, we're teaching these guys a lesson. Chin Mae, Streak, you know the drill,"

"How do they know the drill?" Clemmy hissed to Chia, who shrugged, but they appeared to know what it was Wheels was talking about, as they had all got closer together.

"Honestly," said Zap, "You guys seem to think that you can just beat us, even though there's ten of us, and what, 7 of you?"

"We don't need _7_ to beat you." Chia snarled.

"You've got to stop just beating up our friends!" said Wheels, everyone nodded.

"Now," said Zap, "You see, this is exactly what we've been waiting for."

"What?" said Streak, confused.

"Ever since the second day of school, when we first found you little midgets, and beat you up-"

"I believe that WE beat you up," said Chin Mae,

"First time round," Shield smiled sweetly. "But second time-"

"Anyway," Zap carried on, "We've been waiting for you to come, find us, and get us, when we threaten your friends. But then we realised, we have to step it up a notch, and-"

"Ok, we've worked it out, thanks," said Wheels, "You know, you think that you're a real super villain, don't you. Explaining your entire plan to us."

"Oh god," said Shield, "Just-let's go kick their butts."

"Oh, God," Chia mimicked, "Let's just, go kick their's too."

"Ok, the-" Zap was saying, but before he could finish, Wheels's fist connected with his mouth, and her knee with his stomach.

"Words are fairly useless," noted Clemmy.

"We could beat you without your good luck wishes anyway," Chia smiled, as he spent a spinning kick at a senior, who staggered back.

One came up to Clemmy.

"Look kid, just let us out of here, before your psycho friends kill us, or something."

"Who says I'm not psycho too?" Clemmy smiled, punching him in the nose, then stamping on his foot, and kneeing him in the stomach. He fell onto the ground, where he aimed a kick at her, and it hit her leg; she came down too. He was ready, and punched her in the face; her nose started bleeding, and she kicked him again, before getting up, and kicking him out of the door, as he lay crying. "Get lost you wimp!" she said, before leaning against the door. She noticed that Chia had now left the doorway somehow, and so decided to stay there, like Wheels had told her. But Wheels turned around from her lock with Zap,

"Just let them out if they want to go," she said, shaking her head. Zap kicked her hard in the stomach while she wasn't paying attention to him, and she doubled over grunting in pain. He broke free of the lock.

"You think I won't use the lightening on you?" he said, "Well I will,"

"Lightening, since when have I been afraid of lightening?" she grinned, "It's the thunder you ought to worry about. Streak! NOW!" All of the freshmen, knowing what was going to happen, clamped their hands over their ears, but the seniors didn't have a clue, and so, when the noise came through, they were all rolling on the floor. They ran. All apart from Zap and Shield of course. Shield came towards Clemmy, her teeth gritted to keep away the pain in her head. Clemmy raised an eyebrow, and headbutted her, she fell down, and scampered away. Zap followed her, but just before he left, sent a shock of lightening at Wheels, she staggered back.

"Oh my god are you ok?" said Clemmy, running to her.

" Fine, I'm fairly heatproof," she said, "It was just like, a really big punch. Matt, you ok?" she turned around, to see Matt and Emily with huge grins plastered across their faces.

"What just happened?" said Clemmy.

"I'm going to the dance with Matt!" said Em, she danced up and down, then ran up and gave Clemmy, Wheels and Streak a huge hug.

"So, how long have you fancied him?" asked Streak.

"Since the first day of school," admitted Em, still dancing.

"Same," Matt admitted guiltily, "apart from, you know, I didn't fancy me, I fancied her."

The seven heroes, whom six of were now looking very beaten up, left the store cupboard, and ran right into Principal Powers.

;-P

_To be continued_

**So, there you go. Half a chapter from me. The next half will be up...at some point. Reviews are welcomed, and loved, and cherished, and are not only for christmas. Seriously, you can tell me how much you hated it if you like, or have a rant at some mistake that I've made. I just like people showing that they've actually put in the time to read it, and actually have an opinion on it. Plus, more feedback on pairs would be good. My mates said that these two had to go together, and I think that I have a fairly good idea, but my mind gets swayed easily. So, to recap PLEASE REVIEW. Wow, I beg SO MUCH. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and the next part will be up soon-ish**


	6. Chapter55

**Ok, so, there it is. A second part to the last chapter. By the way, is anyone actually reading this? If so, PLEASE review, (Once you've read it, that it,) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sky High**

"Mum, I'm home!" called Clemmy.

"And why are you home so late?" asked her mum.

"Um, because-"

"You've been in detention!"

"Yeah-but,"

"But what? You were fighting. And look at your nose, young lady, there's a bruise all the way across it."

"That can be covered up by makeup, but-"

"So, why were you fighting?"

"These seniors had beaten up our friend, so Wheels got Em to look after him, and she Chin Mae, Streak and Chia all kicked their butts, and then she got me to guard the door, so they couldn't all do vanishing acts, but they learnt a lesson. And then, at the end, Zap got Wheels with his lightening, but it turns out she can't get burnt, and THEN the best bit was, while we were all fighting Matt had asked Emily to the dance, and they've, like, fancied each other for ever and-"

"You're grounded, for a week." Her mum said, glaring at her. Clemmy went up to her room, shrugging, could be worse, after all.

"So-" Dan said, stepping out of his room. "The great goody herself got grounded, and detention, for fighting. Always knew some of those kids would bring it out in you one day." He chucked her a chocolate bar.

"Huh? You're being nice?" she said.

"Yes, unfortunately, but only because I did the same thing in my first year. It's a great store cupboard that, isn't it?" Clemmy grinned,

"Yeah, I guess." She went into her room.

Clemmy booted up the computer.

**Lightbulbsrule says: Did you really spend the afternoon in detention?**

**BlueOtter says: How'd you know?**

**Lightbulbsrule says: It's been going all around the school. **

**BlueOtter says: COOL!**

**BoredStreak is online. **

**BoredStreak says: Detention you mean?**

**BlueOtter says: No, now everyone thinks we're hard.**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement is online. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: We are hard, we took on 10 seniors, five of us! That's a 2:1 ratio. **

**BlueOtter says: No need to turn into Em**

**C3P0Em is online **

**C3P0Em says: Don't ever compare Wheels to me again. Just because she can work out a ratio. It's not hard, you learn it in like, sixth grade.**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: I'm ok at maths, it's my languages they need to worry about. Considering I've lived all over the world with dad, they're crap.**

**나는****파이를****좋아한다 ****is online**

**나는****파이를****좋아한다 ****says: So no one knows what my name means? I thought that Wheels might.**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Sorry Chinnyboy.**

**나는****파이를****좋아한다 ****says: Chinnyboy.**

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement says: Indeed, ChinnyMcChinChin**

**나는****파이를****좋아한다 ****says: Ok! You're so dead!**

**나는****파이를****좋아한다 ****is offline. **

**Wheelsneedsangermanagement is offline**

**BoredStreak says: Ooh, fight, see you guys. Can only hope this is the way they'll bond and eventually go to the dance together. **

**BoredStreak is offline**

**C3P0Em says: Life in their house has GOT to be brilliant. **

**BlueOtter says: Yep. Living with those three has got to be pretty hard though. I pity my sis. Apparently she's taken to sleeping in the vegetable cupboard, because the asparagus is a good friend of hers. **

**Lightbulbsrule says: Really?**

**BlueOtter says: Um, well, she's slept in vegetable cupboards for years, so that's normal, but asparagus aren't all that good at conversation.**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets is online. **

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: Hi there**

**BlueOtter says: Chia! I didn't know you could fight?**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: I can also make great pasta, but no one cares about that.**

**BlueOtter says: Really?**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: Look, no, "Chia! I don't believe that you make the best pasta in the world!"**

**BlueOtter says: Yeah, but can you?**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: Well, no..., but-that's not the point.**

**BlueOtter says: How long are you grounded for then?**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: Two weeks, **

**BlueOtter says: One, but my brother's being nice to me!**

**ThePeriodicTableOfChickenNuggets says: Is that a punishment now?**

**BlueOtter says: No-I don't think so**

;-P

_Clemmy looked around herself. It was dark, and her eyes appeared to be focused on a certain patch. She didn't know why they were drawn to that place. It was one different type of dream. Slowly she found the featured of the area come into focus, and she didn't like what she was seeing. _

_It was a dark alleyway, a typical movie style one, with a brick wall, and dumpsters along it. A cat howled, and scampered away. _

_By the dumpsters was a bundle, it was quite possibly a bag of rubbish, but Clemmy couldn't be quite sure. She stepped close to look at it, but it remained a black lump. She heard voices behind her, and she spun around to see what was going on. Two dark figures were standing there, conversing. _

"_How is it all going?" asked one. _

"_This is all working perfectly.." Clemmy turned around again, and realised that she could make out what the bundle was. And the bundle, was Streak. _

Clemmy sat up.

"Damn, must call Streak!" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her phone, and dialled in the number. Wheels picked up.

"Hello?"

"Wheels, is Streak there?" asked Clemmy urgently.

"Uh, hang on one second, I'll check." There was a soft padding sound, and a minute later, Wheels picked up the phone again. "Uh, I think she went out or something. Can I take a message?"

"Who goes out at midnight?" asked Clemmy,

"Uh-we might have needed breakfast for tomorrow." Wheels said.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. What matters at the moment is that something bad is going to happen to Streak. I can feel it!"

"Uh, ok, well, how come?" Wheels asked, obviously still half asleep.

"I had a dream!"

"Ok- that's a start. Now was this a prophetic dream, or an "Elephants are eating my teddy!" kind of dream?"

"Umm-There weren't any elephants." Clemmy said, uncertainly.

"Did you see Streak?"

"Yes!"

"And where was she?" Wheels said, beginning to talk slowly, like to a small kid.

" She was down an alleyway!"

"Right, and which alleyway was this?"

"Um, I dunno…"

"Were there any distinguishing features?"

"Dumpsters?"

"Yes,"

"Bricks?"

"Yes, Clemmy, you'd find this stuff down any alleyway."

"There was a cat, I think she had an eye missing!"

"Ok, I think I may know where you're talking about. Meet me outside the Paper Lantern in five minutes."

;-P

Clemmy had to run to get to the paper lantern in time, but she got there, and found Wheels waiting for her, smirking slightly at the duck pyjamas under her jeans.

"Nice pyjamas,"

"Thank you," Clemmy grinned, before remembering why they were here.

"Have you gone down there yet?"

"Just got here," Wheels nodded,

"Are you ready to look?" Wheels lit a fireball in her hand,

"I am now," They both strode slightly nervously down the alley. A cat scampered, and Clemmy hissed,

"Behind the dumpsters!" Wheels nodded, and jumped behind it. Clemmy followed her closely. As they watched, two dark figures came up.

"How's it going?"

"It's all working perfectly,"

"Wheels?" Clemmy hissed, Wheels turned to face her, "I think that the taller one is my brother.

"Oh," Wheels said.

"Streak is in front of the dumpster knocked out or something. Is there any chance of us getting at her?" Wheels looked over carefully at it all.

"Um- we could- well.."

"Come on!"

"Ok, here's a plan even worse than the cheese one, just, I'll distract them, and and you grab Streak, then we run.

"Ok," Clemmy nodded, "That could work,"

"Yeah, I hope so," Wheels nodded, "GO!!" They both darted out from behind the dumpster. Clemmy waited a second, as Wheels threw a fireball, narrowly missing her brother, leaving a scorch mark on the wall behind him.

"Damnit!" Dan yelled, "Can you do something?" he sent something flying at Wheels, but she ducked, and sent another fireball at him. The other guy held out a hand, and touched his head. Then he threw a fireball at Wheels, he side stepped, but it slammed into her shoulder, and she swore, before aiming another fireball at the guy who'd just hit her. Nothing happened, and Wheels jumped forwards, grabbing him, and pushing him up against the wall.

"Don't mess with my powers!" she yelled, but he burnt her hands, and she let go. He blinked and was gone.

Clemmy meanwhile, grabbed the bundle, and began hurrying towards the end of the alleyway, but a trash can lid came flying towards her head. She ducked, and turned around, and there stood her brother.

"Clemmy?" he said incredulously, "What the-"

"Can't you just stop whatever it is you're up to?" Clemmy pleaded.

"Just take your friends, and get out of this."

"Stop attacking my friends then!"

"It's not like that!"

"Sure looks like that!" Dan leant a hand to Wheels, to help her up, but she gasped, as he hit her burnt hand. He gripped her arm instead.

"Get lost, both of you," They left.

"What did they do to her?" asked Clemmy, looking at Streak.

"That guy, he steals your powers,"

"How can you be sure, maybe you just had a power cut."

"Clemmy, I've always been fireproof, now I'm burnt. That's not how it works."

"Let's just get back." When they got there, Chin Mae answered the door.

"Wheels, you're in SO much troub-Clemmy, huh?"

"Long story, we need to make sure Streak is ok."

"Um, hang on, MISS CARROT!!!!!" Clemmy's sister came running down.

"Wheels, what the hell happened?"

"Doesn't matter, look at Streak,"

"What happened to her." They told her the whole story, "Dan did this, hurt two of you guys, oh, I'm gonna kill him. Um, in lines of treatment, Streak'll probably sleep it off, and Wheels, we've got bandages, and painkillers. I'll get those, Chin Mae, you get the ice packs. Clemmy, call mum and tell her you're spending the night here. There's a sofa bed in Wheel's room you can sleep on."

**Hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope itis good. Chpater six is in progress, but probably won't be up fro a while, as I'm on holiday in a week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhh, an inspiring thought, anyway, peace out! (And review)**


End file.
